Phoenix Girl and the Acceptance Letter
by RhiCarrodus
Summary: Sophie Williams is a normal 12 year old with problems. Her recent school projects have been about Harry Potter in her English classes, but what if she got the letter to Hogwarts and goes and joins Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco at their school and she begins to shine. Tom W is her best friend and loves wizards and witches in the books so he goes along to. What will happen to them?


I looked at my notebook; Tom has sent a note about Hermione Granger's anagram which apparently to Tom it is Gem on an Earring. So I grabbed my pen and wrote the anagram down, it was for my Harry Potter Presentation in Literature Class, Tom was currently scribbling down his History notes from his book groaning at the amount of work we have to do during study time. I wonder if next year we would be in the same classes and doing Harry Potter again but we never know. I am Sophie Maria Williams and this is my story and then I got home and wrote on my brand new blog.

Dear Blog

My crazy family and my best friends told me to keep a blog about everything I do, so when I grow older I can check what happened in my teenage years. I feel like a coke can that wants to fizz up and explode with the secrets I want to tell you. I am going to use a code name known as Phoenix Girl so people don't make fun of me for writing a blog at the age of 12. Keep your comments rolling into the blog and tell me what your fears are and how you got them.

Phoenix Girl going offline.

 **One Year Later…**

'Hey Sophie, did you know that the anagrams for Hermione Granger are Gem on her earring and Merging near hero.' I looked at the text from my friend Tom also known as Thomas. I was sat in English and we are learning about Harry Potter whilst Tom was in Physics so I wrote down what Tom sent me about the anagrams then looked at my notes. Year 8 was hard, we had lots of studying to do for our end of term tests and our examinations for the subjects we want to do in year 9. I looked at my timetable and saw that I had History next and in history we were doing the great fire of London, so I located my history notes and scanned them whilst our teacher was talking about the history behind Harry Potter.

When the bell rang, I rushed to History where I met Tom. Tom has Physics when I have English. But we were in all the other classes together and as I got to Tom, he said 'Good Morning Sophie. Soph was my nickname from Tom and I call him T because we have been friends since we were both in year 4 when Tom moved from Ireland. I looked at my long blonde hair whilst Tom was getting his notebooks out and searching for his history notebook which took ages to find. I was reading through the notes as Tom was writing notes for both of us to write down because I have a problem where I can't see the board; Tom has to write the notes down and then I had to copy from his sheets of notes which at times could be 6-8 pages long of notes and it takes more than an hour to write it all down. I was checking the great fire of London notes we did last week and Tom nudged me; if we nudged each other that means we have the notes written down for one another to copy.

During History my phone went off with the ringtone of dear future husband by Meghan Trainor, that was meant to be the ringtone for Tom because as well as being best friends we were going out in a relationship. I answered the phone and chatted to my mum for 16 minutes before the bell went. It was break time and the only chance we get to sneak behind the school and kiss. But today we were in the library reading about George Washington for the American History exam, which was an important exam as we wrote about him, our other best friend Melissa walked in and read about Ryan Giggs for Welsh. Melissa was a sweet young girl who was 12 and is Tom's younger sister and in year 7 but we count her as our best friend for Tom and Melissa's mother who has an abusive boyfriend and he always whips the kids. I love Tom's mother who shows my mother different clothes designs for me and Melissa. We were wearing matching shoes today and we were both wearing a skirt with our shirts.

Melissa looked at Tom and said "year 7 is hard, why is year 7 getting hard to be enrolled into year 8 in the upper school" as Tom explained about why Year 7 was hard and how year 8 was harder and even for Sophie who has problems with reading the board. After school, I got into my house with Tom and we went straight to my room and began to study on compounds for Chemistry when Tom was fiddling with his hair. I was writing on my blog about my school day and how weird it was because this was the world's weirdest school day for her and Tom. I began to write on my blog.

Dear blog

Today was the weirdest day at school, we did our studying and today in Geography these boys were asking the wrong questions about our exams. One boy said what does FB stands for on a map and another boy said Facebook, so a girl in our year turned around and said No you stupid people, it means footbridge. Also I managed to do 160 pages of studying this week with the help of Wii.

Phoenix Girl going offline.

On Saturday, I went to our local town library to find more information about maps and the grid reference when I met Tom at the library looking for a William Shakespeare book for his English exam. We had to study on the weekends until the end of the exams in 2 weeks, so we couldn't go out to the mall or going swimming and play a game of bowling until our exams are done. If we didn't pass the exam we had to re sit the exams in August and I had to re sit my lower school exam in year 5 because of this boy causing me to cheat.

They had allowed me to use my notes in the exams due to my sight and I could only see the questions and the notes. I hate the exams because they were always too hard and there were over 60 questions to progress to each year, I only had to do 14 questions and got through each year and Tom had to do 15 questions a year.

I looked at the books on the shelves in the library and looked for the book I needed for the exam in Geography as Tom was scribbling notes down from his Shakespeare book at one of the tables. I then went to join Tom who was continuing to scribbling down his notes and was on Romeo and Juliet. He is in set one for nearly all the lessons apart from Biology where he was in set 2 and I was in Set 2 for everything but Physics when I am in set 1.

Melissa then walked into the library clutching her biology, history, English, Maths and French textbooks and sat with us and began to study. Tom glared at his younger sister before scribbling down more notes for his work. Melissa looked at me and said "What's wrong with Tom?" when I looked back at her and said "These exams have stressed him out. This year 8 exams are important to get into year 9."

On the Monday, I entered school with Melissa and Tom and Melissa then left to head to her form room when I and Tom headed to Welsh to get the notes we missed because we were in the teacher's office when they were copying the notes down. I began to study the Welsh notes during form before heading to Chemistry when we had a mock exam with our notes for guidance, these exams were going to be hard then the mock exams put together.


End file.
